


The Secret Santa Series XI: Logan & Marie

by Ultra



Series: Secret Santa [11]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Absence, Affection, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Feels, Gift Giving, Help, Hugs, Love, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Santa, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Set in an AU Christmas during the Original Timeline. The X-Men decide to play Secret Santa, and some people receive more precious gifts than others.





	The Secret Santa Series XI: Logan & Marie

After everything that had happened lately, Christmas was made extra special for everyone. They needed the joy, the laughter, the togetherness. The kids needed to be kids for a while, before the next big battle or trauma happened. Storm was all for doing her best by her gifted youngsters, and threw herself wholeheartedly into making the festive season special for them all. It was her that had pitched the idea of Secret Santa to the professor, and he was happy for her to arrange it.

On the night of Christmas Eve, everybody gathered in the rec room around the enormous tree that they all had helped to decorate. Storm asked Scott to help her, and together they handed out the gifts to each and every person. Nobody was left out of the festivities. There was even a gift for one person not present at the event. He had said he hoped to make it back in time, but sadly, it hadn’t happened.

Storm replaced the gift bearing Logan’s name with a sad smile. Wouldn’t be long now, she suspected, and he was here in spirit, she knew.

“Okay, this one is for Bobby,” she said, painting on a smile as she turned to hand him the brightly wrapped parcel, “and this one is for Kitty, and that’s a wrap,” she declared, certain now that everyone had what they were due.

“You’ve done a wonderful job, my dear,” Professor Xavier told her. “Though I think someone with rather the eccentric sense of humour must have drawn my name,” he said, showing her the fancy gentleman’s grooming kit.

Storm bit her lip, clearly amused but trying not to be. Since the professor was laughing himself, she wasn’t sure why she felt bad for him. As his chair glided away from her, Storm looked out for another whom she really wanted to check in with. Rogue was more-or-less in the centre of the assembled students, carefully prising open the gift bag and reaching inside for the box within. With a child-like wonder, she opened that box and looked inside, reacting with surprise and the brightest smile Storm had ever seen in her life.

Rogue was amazed by the necklace she had uncovered. On a long silver chain hung a mishapen oval pendant, clearly something hand made rather than machine cut. It was cool metal, silver and shining, with her real name, Marie, engraved in script on one side. On the other, a finger print, like a symbol for touch. Given Rogue’s gift, that she was slowly learning to embrace rather than fear, it was perfect, and that perfection brought happy tears to her eyes.

Immediately, she looked up at her fellow students crowded around her. Her eyes settled on one in particular who was gazing back at her.

“Bobby!” she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Hey, wow,” he reacted with shock at her wanting to get so close.

It wasn’t how Rogue usually behaved, so careful was she about touching anyone in any way, even though she almost always had every inch of skin covered, from her chin to her toes. Not that Bobby was complaining at all as he hugged her back, her gloved hands locked behind his head and arms squeezing him tight.

“Thank you so much,” she told him, bouncing with excitement and joy as they parted.

Bobby was sure he looked as confused as he felt.

“Thank you... for what?” he checked.

“Well, you’re my Secret Santa,” she said, grinning still, that expression beginning to fade when she realised how awkward he seemed now. “Oh. You’re not?”

“Not that we’re supposed to tell each other anyway, but no, I’m not,” he admitted. “But it’s good that you liked your gift so much,” he said, looking down at the necklace in her hand now. “Somebody did a good job.”

“Yeah. A real good job,” she agreed, expression showing how puzzled she was as she looked back down at her gift once more.

Turning around, she surveyed the room a second time, taking in the faces of all the people. Some she knew better than others, some liked her better than others, but this gift was so thoughtful, so perfect. If not Bobby...?

Storm was so concentrated on watching the kids, and Rogue in particular, that the vibration of her cell ringing in her pocket made her physically flinch when it started. Reaching for the phone and accepting the call from ‘unknown number’ without pause, she wasn’t worried whose voice she would hear on the other end of the line. She was already almost certain that she knew who it would be.

“How’d it go?” he asked without pre-amble.

“And a Merry Christmas to you too, Logan,” she said, turning her back on the kids and moving further towards the door, away from the noise.

“Merry Christmas, whatever,” he replied crossly. “How’d it go?”

“It went just fine. Everybody’s happy with their gifts. I’d say Secret Santa was a huge success.”

“You know that’s not what I’m asking,” Logan growled in her ear.

Storm knew it was unfair to tease him, but honestly, that didn’t mean it wasn’t fun sometimes too. Who knew that the Wolverine had a softer side? Most certainly wouldn’t dare to suggest it, but a few of them knew, whether Logan liked it or not.

“She loved it,” she said then, smiling even though he couldn’t see her as she watched Rogue out of the corner of her eye still. “She’s wondering who gave her such a thoughtful gift, but yeah, she loves it.”

There was silence on the end of the line, then a muttering that might’ve been ‘That’s good’ or similar. Storm didn’t prompt him to speak up or say anything specific. It was clear this whole situation was a much bigger deal than it might seem on the surface. A Christmas gift between people who cared about each other was all well and good, but this was different. If Storm didn’t know better, she would say that Rogue’s feelings for Logan were not entirely unwelcome or unreciprocated these days.

“Thanks for helping me out,” he said eventually.

Storm smiled. “I still can’t believe you talked me into rigging Secret Santa for you,” she said, shaking her head. “Especially when you’re not even here.”

“I had my reasons” he told her. “I’ll see you soon, Storm.”

“Merry Christmas, Logan,” she said one more time before the call ended.

“Logan?” a voice echoed, and Storm knew before she ever turned around who had overheard the end of her conversation. “Was that him? Is he okay?”

“Yes, Rogue, it was, and he’s doing just fine,” she told her kindly. “He just wanted to wish us all a Merry Christmas.”

It was clear that the young woman was torn between emotions right now. Happy to know Logan was thinking of them all, but sad that she had missed the chance to talk with him.

“I wish he was here,” she admitted.

“I’m sure he’ll be back before you know it,” said Storm, patting her on the shoulder as she walked away. “Besides, he’s with us in spirit.”

Rogue opened her mouth to reply to that, but a gasp came out instead when she noticed how Storm’s eyes lingered on the gift resting in her hand still. Logan. Of course, it had to be him that bought her something so special and precious. He knew her better than anyone.

Looking again at her perfect necklace, Rogue slowly smiled. She was sure she was right, she had to be. Nobody else made sense. It was foolish to even think that Bobby was sweet enough to be so kind. He was nice and all, but just a kid. Logan was a man with taste and good judgement. He was the only person in the world that could ever get Rogue something so special.

She smiled as she thought of him, putting the chain of the necklace over her head, and gripping the pendant tight in her hand right over her heart.

“Thank you, Logan,” she whispered, “wherever you are.”


End file.
